


made with love

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: After being gifted a cookbook, David and Patrick start cooking and baking together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	made with love

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up this is the most I've projected onto characters when writing a story. I started writing this at the beginning of the year and with David holding a spatula in the upcoming episode I decided to finish this before it aired.
> 
> The cookbook Marcy gives them is based on one that my grandma gave me last Christmas, so if the things they make seem a little US Midwestern that's why.
> 
> Last note, but this fic means I've published 50k! If you'd have asked me six months ago I would have thought that was absurd.

Patrick sat on the couch and stared at the pile of gifts laying on the coffee table. He and David had opened some of their wedding gifts before their honeymoon but in the rush to have everything set up for when they left some gifts were hastily left in the apartment unopened. Tonight was about opening the rest of the gifts so then they could start writing thank you cards, and maybe Roland would stop asking when he was going to get a card.

He started to pick some of the gifts, glancing at the gift tags to see who they were addressed from, and recognizing some of the handwriting on the cards. He paused at one when he recognized his mom’s handwriting on a card and went to remove it from the package it was attached to when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Your parents already got us a gift. Do you know what this is all about?” David said as he moved to sit on the couch giving Patrick a kiss on the forehead.

Patrick looked at the gift, it looked like whatever it was, was inside a gift box, but it had a little heft to it. He grinned, “No, but the only way we’ll know is if we open it.”

He grabbed one corner and started tearing off the paper, as the box underneath was revealed David reached over to lift the lid. Inside the box was a black book. Patrick lifted it from the box and sat it on his lap. Opening it he saw on the front page, Brewer Recipes, written in his mom's handwriting He flipped through the pages quickly to see that this was basically a  _ cookbook  _ and he wasn’t sure what this was all about. He handed the book to David and grabbed the card that he had abandoned earlier and ripped it open.

_ Dear Patrick and David, _

_ When I married your father, my mother-in-law gave me a book similar to this which had recipes from the Brewer family. She explained that women who married into the family were given this to welcome them. It seemed silly not to include you in this over a technicality, especially when I have fond memories of making meals with your father from this book. Whether either of you makes something from this book or not, know that David has been welcomed into the family since we knew you and he were dating and let the book be another reminder of that.  _

_ Love, _

_ Mom _

Patrick felt tears welling up in his eyes as he handed the card over for David to read. He watched as David scrunched his face trying not to cry. 

"Your mom certainly knows how to make me an emotional mess," David murmured. He sat the card down on the coffee table and then let his hand reverently glide over the cover. "Should we look through it?"

Patrick moved the book so it was between their laps and flipped open to the first page of recipes. Each page had two index cards on the front and back. Tabs on the side separated each of the sections with categories such as breads, vegetables, and drinks. As Patrick flipped through the pages he smiled as he saw the handwritten cards in their spidery cursive or neat print, along with recipes that clearly had come from the back of a box but had handwritten notes on the side or crossed ingredients out. 

"Okay what the fuck is oleo," David said as he pointed to one of the cakes. 

"It's basically an old way of saying margarine."

Patrick grinned as he spied one of the cards and deliberately stopped to see if David would find it. 

"Please tell me that doesn't say mayonnaise cake," David said scrunching his nose. 

Patrick laughed, "There's no liquids so I'm assuming that's how the cake stays moist."

"Don't make it worse by saying that word."

They continued going through the book, David pointed out the ones he was interested in. 

"Ooh, that punch has vodka."

"Okay, I don't think those pancakes will be for two."

Patrick gave little anecdotes, "It took forever for my mom to get that meatball recipe from my grandma."

"I've heard so many stories about this pie crust."

Eventually, they reached the end and Patrick laid the book on the coffee table so they could continue opening presents. 

\---

Patrick looked at the bananas and sighed. He thought they would be eaten before now, but as he stared at the brown peels and felt them squish when he poked them he knew they were only good for one thing. 

Walking over to the counter he grabbed the cookbook flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the card out and started pulling out the ingredients they needed. It had been a while since he made this, but in no time he had the wet and dry ingredients mixed together when he heard the door open. 

He felt hands move along his shoulders, “Mmm what’s this?” David said.

“Well, it’s going to be banana bread. I just need to put these pecans in.” He grabbed the cup with the pecans when David stopped him.

“Are those toasted?”

Patrick set the cup down, “Uh, no.”

David went to the cupboard and pulled out a small sheet tray and poured the pecans on the tray, “You have to toast them.” 

Patrick walked over to David as David shut the oven door. Wrapping his arms around David’s waist he murmured, “What would I do without you?”

David leaned back into the embrace, “Probably have some lackluster banana bread.”

Patrick set a timer and dragged David to the couch so they could make out. They pulled away when the timer went off and Patrick reluctantly left to pull the bread out of the oven and set it on the cooling rack. Returning to the couch he snuggled up with David.

“Oh, I thought you’d bring me a piece,” David said as he wrapped the blanket around Patrick.

“Wait at least five minutes and I will.”

Around five minutes later he got up and headed to the kitchen. Taking a plate out of the cupboard and getting two forks from the drawer, he sliced two pieces of banana bread putting them on the plate. He headed back in and sat the plate on David’s lap.

David quickly broke off a piece and ate it, “Fuck, that’s good.”

Patrick smiled, “Is it because of the toasted pecans?”

“Well, it certainly elevates it.”

He took his own bite and had to admit that the pecans had a slightly different taste. Whether it was better or not he didn't know because he had never paid attention to those types of things before. 

"It's different, but I don't know if it's better. Maybe we should try and make some the other way and then I'll know if it's different or not."

David leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "I love you but we really need you to branch out your food knowledge. Maybe have you watch a couple of cooking shows, or cooking competitions, obviously Bon Appétit.."

"Okay, but you should join me more when I'm cooking and we can see if that knowledge transfers into practical efforts."

David smiled, "If today is any indication then I'm off to a good start."

\---

After the banana bread, it seemed that something set them off. They had cooked prior to this, Patrick patiently showing David the steps, David telling Patrick about his own attempts at cooking, but never with this much fervor. 

David took to pre-making mixes, brownie in a mug, waffle/pancake, and putting them in jars. He did this with seasonings too, and would occasionally make sauces to put in the freezer. The prep work allowed Patrick to quickly put meals together and focus on spending time with David or for the nights they came home late from the store. 

The best times were when they could make a meal together. David took to the chopping, in part because he said that Patrick's uneven cuts made texture inconsistencies and for the one time Patrick nicked himself with the knife and tried to wave it off even as blood moved down his finger. 

Instead, Patrick worked on setting out the cookware, preheating the oven, or other little tasks until they could both work on putting the meal together. 

Playful swats on the ass happened when they walked past the other, bodies pressed to counters with promises of more whispered in ears, and sometimes food was neglected when it turned to hasty make-out sessions. 

\---

Patrick walked through the doorway of the apartment. He took off his shoes and set the keys on the coffee table. Unlocking his phone he put on music and headed to the kitchen grabbing a bowl with dough in it from the fridge and set it on the counter. Opening the flour canister he dusted the counter surface, removed the cling wrap and turned the bowl over, the dough making a thump as it hit the counter sending flour everywhere. 

Taking a rolling pin he started rolling out the dough, watching as it retracted when he lifted up the rolling pin. He moved to the stovetop, throwing butter into a pot to melt. Once it was melted and slightly cooled he poured it over the dough. He sprinkled sugar and cinnamon over this. As he slowly started to roll the dough he started to relax, letting Orville Peck's voice wash over him. 

As he pinched the seams of the dough he heard the door open and then shut. He kept his focus on the dough and started slicing it. When he put them in the baking dish he felt hands on his shoulders and felt lips on his cheek. 

"Mmm, what do we have here?"

Patrick melted into David's touch, "Eventually, cinnamon rolls, but they have to prove one more time so it's still going to be a bit."

He threw a tea towel over the rolls and turned around to see David with a look of concern. 

"Okay, not that I don't mind this. But I think you're stress-baking." David gestured to the kitchen with its surface covered in containers filled with brownies, loaves of bread, and a pound cake. "I know it's the end of the fiscal quarter but if something was bothering you, you would tell me right?"

Patrick slowly washed his hands before he responded, "It's that, plus I know we've been looking at houses and I just want it to be a better process than the apartment hunting," he winced. "Which I'm now realizing that by not telling you how I feel, I'm kind of doing the same thing."

David walked over wrapping his arms around Patrick. "I wouldn't let you do that this time. I was concerned because I know you talked to John the last time we were at the Farmer's Market and I didn't need you to end up with some sourdough starter. While delicious we don't have time to take care of it."

Patrick let out a soft laugh, "What are we going to do with all of this food?"

David laughed, "Some of it can freeze and we can give some to my family. Don't worry it won't go to waste."

\---

Patrick was excited to head back home. It was David's day off and he had promised to make dinner tonight. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to curl up on the couch with David as they ate and watched the newest Gourmet Makes. 

Opening the door he heard David talking to someone. Getting closer he noticed David was on a video call. 

"Thanks for the help Marcy it turned out better than I hoped."

Patrick leaned over and waved at the screen, "Hi Mom, I didn't expect to hear from you today."

"Hi, sweetheart. David had a question and it was just easier to do it this way." Marcy smiled, "I better go, have a lovely evening you two."

"Bye, love you."

"Bye, Marcy and thanks again."

David ended the call and turned to Patrick. "Go sit down and I'll bring dinner over."

"Are you sure because I can help." 

"Yep, I'm good."

Patrick headed for the couch before he noticed the table had been cleared of paperwork and instead it was set for two, a table runner he didn't know they owned laid underneath. Before he sat down David came over setting a pan on top of a trivet. 

"Is that...lasagna?" Patrick asked. 

David smiled, "Yes."

Patrick sat down, "But you said you didn't want to try to make it until we had the house stuff sorted out."

David beamed. "After you left, Ray called to tell me we've been approved, so we got the house."

He leaped out of his chair and kissed David. Pulling away he let their foreheads rest together, "How soon can we move?"

"There's some more paperwork we have to sign, but hopefully in the next couple of weeks."

"Is that what the call with my mom was about?"

David slid his hands down Patrick’s sides letting them rest at his hips. "I had some questions about the recipe and it seemed easier that way. I didn't tell her the news I thought we could wait." He gently pushed Patrick towards his chair, "Sit down. I didn't make this so you could ignore it."

Patrick sat down and ate, taking the time to praise David on his efforts. 

David bashfully turned his head, a small smile on his face. 

Talk quickly turned to the house and as they ate Patrick thought this would be one of his favorite meals. 

\---

Patrick sighed as he dropped another box on the floor. Packing and unpacking was a chore. Thankfully they had labeled the boxes and Patrick made a spreadsheet that stated which boxes went in which room. Family and friends had helped, but now three days later they were still unpacking and he was lamenting about how many things they had accumulated. 

Heading to the kitchen for a drink he heard a whirring noise. He entered to see David wearing an apron and standing next to the stand mixer. The cookbook was lying out on the counter, next to measuring cups and spoons. He was pouring chocolate chips into the bowl and Patrick watched as he stopped and poured some in his hand to eat.

Patrick walked over and leaned on the island, “I see you’re making headway on getting the kitchen organized.”

David looked up, aptly like a child with his hand in the cookie jar, a smear of chocolate on his lips. “I thought I would take a break and make us a snack.”

He stopped the mixer and lifted the head, undoing the paddle, and using a spatula he pushed dough off the paddle. Setting the spatula inside the bowl he lifted the paddle to his lips, licking the cookie dough off.

Patrick rummaged through a drawer until he found a spoon. He walked towards the mixer and stuck the spoon into the bowl, taking a big scoop of dough out. The dough was just combined, the sugary sweet being offset by the bittersweet of the dark chocolate. 

Looking over he saw David had gotten his own spoon and was now sitting on a barstool, bowl in his lap as he ate the dough. Before he could go in for another scoop, David already had his spoon outstretched towards Patrick’s lips. He wrapped his lips around the spoon as he stared at David. They ended up feeding each other the cookie dough, stopping to exchange sweetened kisses.

Patrick looked down at the bowl, “If we want actual cookies we better stop eating.”

David glanced down, “That may be true. Can you find where we put the cookie sheet?”

Patrick went to the cupboard where he already had put some of their cookware up, pulling out a small sheet and a cooling rack. David put parchment paper over the sheet and started scooping the dough out. They only ended up with a dozen cookies and didn’t eat them until the next day, but as they laid on pillow cushions eating around the coffee table neither minded.

\---

He had been waiting for this day for a while. When he and David had decided to get a house one of Patrick’s wants was to have a decent-sized backyard so they could host parties. David had readily agreed if they could find one with a covered porch and a porch swing. This afternoon they were having a small housewarming party. Just family, including his parents who had driven to spend the weekend in Schitt’s Creek.

Patrick felt proud as he showed his parents around their house, David occasionally giving out additional tidbits as they moved around the house. Once he was finished with the tour he guided them outside and saw that the Roses had arrived. Knowing they would be in good hands he left to join David in the kitchen.

They had completed much of the work the night before. The angel food cake was in a cake carrier, the chicken was out of the marinade and would be put on the grill soon. New potatoes were tossed in olive oil with salt and pepper and once they were wrapped in aluminum foil would be added to the grill. David was working on a pasta salad he’d found on Bon Appétit and couldn’t wait to try. Looking at David on the other side of the island, he smiled.

The party went well. The low-key nature of it kept David from getting too worried. He preened when Marcy praised his work and as the afternoon turned into evening, he leaned more into Patrick. 

Their family helped with clean-up, speeding the process up and soon Patrick was sitting on David’s lap as David gently swung them on the porch swing. Resting his head on David’s shoulder he breathed in the cologne and its cedar pine scent with hints of lavender as he listened to David talk about swapping recipes with Marcy.

“...and next time we visit she promised she’d show me how to make a hot-water crust. She said it was fairly simple, but honestly, I just want to try it because they make them on Bake-Off.”

Patrick lifted his head to kiss under David’s jaw, slowly moving to his pulse point. He felt David’s hands grip him tighter. Pulling back he rested back on David. “I’m really glad we got the cookbook, it’s been really nice doing that with you.”

David gave Patrick a kiss on the forehead, “I’ve enjoyed it a lot too. Even when you don’t listen to me and we end up with a mess.”

He pouted, “I know my mom can’t make no-bakes, but I thought I would do better.” 

“Nope, you can’t you’re cursed.” David hugged Patrick a little tighter, “Want to go back inside? I think there’s still some cake left.”

“In a minute, I’m enjoying this.”

Patrick melted into the embrace, soaking up the warmth from their bodies as the evening air started to cool. Eventually, they would have to go inside. They would split the cake, David eating more cake than strawberries, and read until they went to bed. It was days like this that made him happy.  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see me scream over the show and new episodes come visit my tumblr, [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
